The present invention relates generally to chucks for use with drills or with electric or pneumatic power drivers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a chuck of the keyless type which may be tightened or loosened by hand or by actuation of the driver motor.
Both hand and electric or pneumatic tool drivers are well known. Although twist drills are the most common tools used with such drivers, the tools may also comprise screwdrivers, nut drivers, burrs, mounted grinding stones and other cutting or abrading tools. Since the tools may have shanks of varying diameter or the cross-section of the tool shank may be polygonal, the device is usually provided with a chuck which is adjustable over a relatively wide range. The chuck may be attached to the driver by a threaded or tapered bore.
A wide variety of chucks have been developed in the art. In the simplest form of chuck, three jaws spaced circumferentially approximately 120 degrees apart from each other are constrained by angularly disposed passageways in a body attached onto the drive shaft and configured so that rotation of the body in one direction relative to a constrained nut engaging the jaws forces the jaws into gripping relationship with respect to the cylindrical shank of a tool, while rotation in the opposite direction releases the gripping relationship. Such a chuck may be keyless if it is rotated by hand. One example of such a chuck is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,673 entitled "Non-Impact Keyless Chuck" commonly assigned to the present assignee, and whose entire disclosure is incorporated by reference herein.
Despite the success of keyless chucks such as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,673, varying configurations of chucks are desirable for a variety of applications. Currently utilized in a variety of chuck applications are ball bearings for reducing friction between the nut and body from axial thrust of the nut onto the body. These bearings are sometimes caged and have separate top and bottom thrust races. Sometimes the body or the nut, if hard enough, can serve as the bottom or top thrust race, respectively. It would be desirable to have a keyless chuck that requires fewer components or lower manufacturing or assembly cost. In addition, it would be desirable to have a chuck configuration whereby radial as well as axial thread stresses were minimized when the chuck was operated. Further, it would be desirable to have a chuck whereby the front sleeve is maintained in place by a nosepiece that is both functional and serves an aesthetic purpose.